wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Music of the Gran Turismo series
Gran Turismo Gran Turismo featured two different opening songs. For the North American and PAL versions is a Chemical Brothers remix of the Manic Street Preachers song Everything Must Go. The opening music for the Japanese version is Moon Over The Castle, composed by Masahiro Andoh; this music is used for the opening movie in the Japanese version of every Gran Turismo primary game to date (as well as the Asian version of Gran Turismo 4). The North American and PAL versions of the game featured a soundtrack composed of instrumentals and famous bands, whereas the Japanese version used the Gran Turismo Original Soundtrack, a completely original score. Gran Turismo Original Game Soundtrack (Japanese Version) This Album is base on Masahiro Andoh's Solo Album 'Andy's' (1996), Work with Tadashi Namba, AKA Ted Namba.1 Track 1~12, Includes "Moon over the Castle" are Arranged by Ted Namba.2 The Sound of Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 2 further increased the number of tracks on-disc by separating the two gametypes, arcade and simulation, onto two discs. This allowed for more space to place audio. Below is the ingame track list, followed by the official soundtrack CDs. The soundtracks are different between PAL, American and Japanese versions.4 ^a played during the arcade credits ^b played during the simulation credits GT2: Music at the Speed of Sound Gran Turismo 2 Original Game Soundtrack Gran Turismo 3 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec featured twenty-six different songs on its soundtrack. They range from classic rock to rap. Below is a list of songs featured in the game. ^a played during ending credits Gran Turismo 3 Original Game Soundtrack Gran Turismo Concept: 2001 Tokyo Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 4 (Beta V.1) Gran Turismo 4 Prologue - Game Soundtrack The first taste of Gran Turismo 4's music was in Gran Turismo 4: Prologue. Prologue featured early versions of tracks by Daiki Kasho, and The Antidote. A full track list is as follows, The volume on the Gran Turismo 4: Prologue disc if extracted contains the complete set of Gran Turismo 3 and Gran Turismo Concept music tracks, albeit PAL music scores. The Gran Turismo 4 trailer that screened at E3 in 2004 featured two tracks, What To Believe and Break Down by Daiki Kasho. A full listing of the tracks found in the game jukebox are as follows: Gran Turismo 4 - Game Soundtrack All versions of Gran Turismo 4 contain this track list, some of the tracks have formed the basis for many spin off albums, such as Gran Turismo 4 Kicks and the GT4 OST. Feeder's track Shatter originally appeared on Tumble And Fall, a primer to their latest album Pushing The Senses and has sparked a fan based petition for the song to be released. Fans may be in luck too, Just A Day was featured in Gran Turismo 3 and as a single with Seven Days In The Sun, until it was re-released as a standalone single in 2001 where it became an instant favourite, and has been since voted the number one Feeder song of all time. A sample of the song, Shatter is available to download, via PlayStation Europe. Gran Turismo 4 Original Game Soundtrack The Gran Turismo 4 OST was released six days before the game's Japanese and Asian release on December 22, 2004. Track 2~8 is Playing by the Units named THE "BAD" include Masahiro Andoh, Doug Bossi, Vince Di Cola, Matt Bissonette, Sergio Gonzales, Doane Perry.7 they're working once as 'T-Square Plus' in T-Square's album 'TRUTH 21century' (2001).8 The album is Rock-Arragement Versions of Gran Turismo 2.9 so very similar to Gran Turismo 2's, using similar songs from Isamu Ohira too. Gran Turismo 4 Kicks Gran Turismo 4 Original Game Soundtrack Classic Collection Music From And Inspired by Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Original Game Soundtrack Gran Turismo 5 Original Game Soundtrack This is the full listing of the tracks in the game: Gran Turismo 6 These are the tracks included in the game (several songs come back from previous titles): Releases on songs Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec featured twenty-six different songs on its soundtrack. They range from classic rock to rap. Below is a list of songs featured in the game. Category:Gran Turismo Category:Polyphony Digital